Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel
The day of fate has come. The long time of waiting. The troubles the people have gone through. The strength that they have gained. Welcome to a world of disaster. Welcome... to a world of the future. Shuuji and Seishi was at the dinner table eating lunch. "Training after this?" Shuuji asked Seishi. Seishi nodded his head as they both proceeded outside. Suddenly, it became pitch black around them. Only able to see each other's faces, they shouted out to each other. A gate appeared infront of them in the shape of a door, an exact replica of their house's. Thinking that it led to their house, both of them entered. Only to find themselves in a forest. Meanwhile, Hitsuke & Yuuhei was at a museum, looking at how the whole city of Pompeii, Italy, got wiped out. After the entire showcase, they went to a hotdog stand to eat. Suddenly, a hollow appeared. They rushed to defeat the rescue, however, they found out it wasn't exactly a hollow. The face of the hollow turned into something like a whirlpool and Hitsuke got sucked into it. Yuuhei tried running away, but alas, he couldn't. He too got sucked in. Hayashi appeared in his room using Kogeru, and was covered in many minor cuts and other various injuries. I just hope... he began thinking, when out of nowhere, Loran walked by and saw the wounds on her son's body. "What happened? You said you were only going to buy a few video games. How did you get hurt so badly?" she asked in the typical motherly way, not giving Hayashi a chance to answer. "Mom, I'm fine. It was just a Hollow, well, a stronger Hollow than I thought. It's nothing to worry about." he finally spoke up, calming Loran down. Just then, a strange portal opened up, and long shadowy looking arms grabbed the two and pulled them in. Shiro was out training three new recruits for an upcoming mission; Kekyuu Koguchi, Meru Mutsumi, and Izaya Masaharu. Shiro started berating his 'squad' for their unwillingness to cooperate with one another. "You know. One of these days something drastic may happen that will require you three to assist one another. Who cares if you're in different squads? Once we're on the battlefield we're all teammates. So get it together. One more time. Come at me." Izaya stepped foward "Well sensei..I have an idea. Why don't you let me take Kekyuu out on a date to loosen her up?" Suddenly his zanpakuto spirit manifested herself punching him on the head. "Really Izaya? What makes you think a girl like that would want anything to do with you?" Freya laughed as she winked at Kekyuu. Kekyuu however shivered at the sight of Freya. "Um. Yea. No thank you. Let's get back to work. You start Meru....Meru?" She looked over at Meru who was standing frozen in fear. "Wh-wh-what is that thing?" He shouted as he pointed behind Shiro as the he and the others turned to see a massive ball of darkness forming above them suddenly taking them in. A man shouting names could be heard as Jinta Kano and Riki Nagakura ran through the street stalls of the Human World, still in their spirit forms. They didn't know where they were at, because they simply wandered off when they came through the Senkaimon. "We'd better hide before old baldie catches us." Riki said breahtlessly. "In here!" Jinta called, ducking beneath a table and hiding behind a large pot. Diving in after his friend, Riki watched anxiously as his older brother suddenly appeared. "I know you're only lookin' some fun, so I'll let you both of this time. I'll have a word with the Instructor, say I seen you both headin' back to the Seireitei. Riki, Jinta," He fixed both with a glare. "...Don't stay out to late, eh? And don't give the ladies a hard time. You'll find a mod-soul in your pockets. Thank me later." He made a dismissing gesture and turned to walk away, a smile on his face. The two friends looked like they'd just hit the jackpot. They both ran toward the Captain and threw themselves on top of him! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They called hugging him tightly, but neither of the three could escape the swirling black hole that suddenly opened beneath them! In the roads of the mountains Ray and Aki were walking along going towards the next town they had planned to stop, but this day faith had another plan for them as suddenly a black hole came out of nowhere and grabbed the two of them. Just came back from school, Asuka Heart knocked at the door of her house where Ciel was waiting for her. Ciel opened the door and greeted Asuka. "Welcome home, Asuka-chan, your parents..well..they went somewhere and they won't be back till'..let's just say they're gonna be back after quite some time." Asuka frowned and entered, she gave her backpack to Ciel and headed towards the bench. "They're always like that..." Ciel touched her chin and tried to cheer her up. "They're just protective of you, and they love you." Before Asuka could reply, the roof was absorbed by some kind of black hole. Ciel grabbed Asuka and tried to use Kogeru to escape but it was no use so he grabbed hold to a nearby post. His hand gripped to the post so hard that his whole arm ripped off, and the both of them was engulfed by darkness. Seijaku Ichi, Hisui Giyoushi and Shiawase Shirushi were strolling around in the human world before entering a thick jungle. As they arrived Seijaku's foot caught on a low hanging vine and he tripped. The other two helped him up. Then they all looked up and gavve yelps of shock as they saw a giant black hole which sucked them into it's swirling darkness. A lone man was walking to his brother's house. His steps were deliberate and powerful. When he came to the door he entered but to his surprise all that was there was a swirling mass of dark energy, and with a grunt Ginei Ookami jumped into the portal as it closed. Ray and Aki landed on a rock surface as they began to regain consiousness, they opened there eyes and saw that they were on a mountain where everything was grassy teritorry, they looked around and thought where the portal had led them. Izaya was the last of his group to wake up. He looked around at the area before getting a glimpse under Kekyuu's skirt as the wind caught it. "Yay!" Izaya then stood as he walked up to Meru and Shiro. "Where are we?" Shiro pointed forwards."It seems to me as we are a good distance from where we were training. Time to scout and see what we can find. Maybe there are some people around who can tell us where we are. Training squad lets move out." Meru sighed as Kekyuu hit him over the head. "Just come on ok? I'm sure things will be fine." He jumped up with a smile following behind her as Izaya kept looking at the horizon feeling something was coming. Yuuhei and Hitsuke stood up, Yuuhei helping Hitsuke get up. Behind them was empty. For a while, they lost track of what happened. However, they happened to see some figures walking and they followed, only to see Shiro. Yuuhei stopped there as he twitched his eyes. Ray and Aki contiuned walking along the trail when they saw Shiro along with some of Ray's old friends. Loran and Hayashi were wandering around, trying to find some seblance of civilization. "Mom, what's going to happen?" Hayashi asked Loran, trying not to lose his cool. "I can't say for sure dear, but we may be in for something worse than what your father's hijinks got us into." Loran replied, also trying to remain calm. Shiawase grogily stood up surveying the landscape around her before rushing over to her friends. Eventually every one was awake and they had a plan formed. They establlished that they were at the base of a mountain, so they thought they would follow the forest trail to the top and look for life. "We ok to move?" Shiawase enquired. As she said that Seijaku stood up, proclaiming he was fine. He then took a few steps forward and every one followed. The path through the forest was thick and dark but as a team they pushed through confident in each other, "Where do you think we are guys?" Shiawase was the one who asked the question on everybodies mind. But there was no answer. Only the knowledge that they were somewhere they had never been before. Yet despite this depressing fact, they had to continue. Ever onward through the thick dark forest until Shiawase heard a body collapse. She rushed off leaving the two to stumple after. What she saw shoked her, A boy. Younger than herself was lying in front of her, unconius. Immediatley she called over Hisui and Seijaku to help her carry him out of the forest. And so another adventure began Ginei landed on a hard rock surface after he leaped through the portal. As he regained his bearings he heard a grunt behind him. His brother was behind him and after talking they both agreed to wait on the mountain top they now found themselves upon. As Ciel and Asuka was falling down on the sky, Ciel covered Asuka with his body to make sure they land safely, atleast Asuka would. They fell on the ground with Ciel's back hitting the floor first. Blood flowed from her arm, being ripped off earlier. A worried face can be seen on Asuka, panicking on the sight of Ciel's blood. "CIEL! 'Are you ok? Why the hell did you do that for?" She asked, thinking how foolish Ciel had acted but also concerned on his current state. Ciel smiled at Asuka and stood up like nothing happened. "I'm fine, Asuka....And I'll face something worse with your parents if I just let you get injured." His armed ripped-off, large amount of blood lost, and the pressure on his body by forcing himself to stand and act that his alright, Ciel's shinigami body was about to be torn apart. All three landed with a thud! Riki and Jinta looked around slowly, a little fear showing in their expression. They both were tossed aside easily as Shin rose and scanned the area. "Gotta admit. It's the first time I've ever been swallowed by a black hole... Riki, Jinta." The two youngsters raised their head and looked at the older captain expectingly. "Under no circumstances do you leave my side. Understood?" His tone left no room for argument or disagreement. Riki nodded, as did Jinta. "But where are we?" Riki said casually. The town they had been in before wasn't here anymore. Instead, the remnants of a dirt trodden road with a few loose cobblestones were all the evidence that a town had once existed. "This place got rather dull rather quickly." Jinta interjected. Shin only nodded and began walking in a random direction, his hand resting loosely on his zanpakuto. ''"I don't like this. Not one bit..." Both Seishi and Shuuji shunpo'd in time to land on the ground properly. Seishi looked around, noticing that his family mansion was still behind them and that Seichiku was exactly the same as before except that it's more lively. Both of them wondering what happened, exited Seichiku and into the real world, where all they saw was mostly ruins. "Looks like this gadget would come in handy afterall." They headed into a forest where Shuuji pressed a button on a circular device which turned into an parachute which floats in the air with 4 strings sticking at the bottom. "When there's an enemy, the direction they're coming from would be determined by the string in which the string glows." he explained to his brother. Shiro spotted Yuuhei who escaped with the others from Soul Society during the training battle riot. "You little brat! After all this time I finally see you again HERE!? Its about time I teach you a lesson you will NEVER forget!?"''' Uh oh! Sensei's mad." Izaya chuckled before being whacked over the head by Kekyuu "Be quiet Izaya!" Kekyuu and Meru both yeleed at their teammate. Kekyuu walked beside Izaya "Don't you know? This was one his former students." Izaya looked over at Meru, then Shiro, then at Kekyuu "Really? And he got away from sensei? He must be really strong! I should take a swing at him. Well after Shiro-san gets a piece of him first I guess!" Shiro started lurking foward as he drew his sword "I'm gonna make you pay! All of you just left. I resolved things with most of the others, but you never came back! Never came to find me! Nothing!" Shiro charged at Yuuhei before stopping as he spotted Ray and Aki. Yuuhei looked down, obviously guilty of what he did. But he looked up at Shiro and bowed his head, "Sorry, but my dad was calling for me and told me I needed to get away from the idiots from Soul Society." He then kneeled infront of Shiro and said, "Please forgive me! After I've done what I need to, I'll come back if you still accept me." Hitsuke looked disturbed at Yuuhei, for what he thought he was seeing wasn't possible. He thought he saw a grin inside of Yuuhei and heard voices from his head saying, "Don't believe him! He's a bad person." he thought his head was about to explode. "Anyway... so why are we here? And where is this?" "A better question is when we are, It doesn't seem like we're still in our time that portal that sucked us in must have send us forward in time." Ray said as he looked around. "Shiro-san..."Kekyuu muttered as she looked over at Yuuhei. "Yea, I know. But let's just see where this goes." Shiro spoke as he calmed himself in the presence of everyone else. Looking back to Yuuhei he continued "You want to come back? Well let us figure where in world we are right now before worrying about any of these other things."